thereverseworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Game
Nation Template: Nation Name: *'Government:' Despotic Monarchy, Oligarchic Republic, etc. ** Ruler (King, President, etc.): Ruler Name *** Parliament: Not necessary right now **** First Party:' Number of Seats' **** Second Party:' Number of Seats' **** Third Party:' Number of Seats' * Economy: Information. * Capital: Insert capital city * Demographics: (recommended to put in populations for each of your cities during the dark ages, full population can be put in when you have 10-15 major settlements) ** Population: Insert Pop (% of major ethnicities) ** Religion: % of major religions. * Wars and Conflicts: (Here is also where you put in the creation of new military stuff and other things related to the army) * Military: (your army obvs) * Navy: (if ya have one) * Diplomacy: ** Nation: Diplomatic action taken. * Events: Insert actions nation done. Svearike * Government: Hereditary Monarch. ** Ruler: Amura ** Dynasty: Thorfi * Economy: consisting of fishing, lumbering, trading with Vestkyst, Inkeri, Danemark and Vesnia. * Capital: 'Stockholm * '''Demographics: ' ** '''Population: 387k (Mainland & islands (<- Åland, Gotland, Öland) 335k, Finish territory: 52k) ** Rural areas: 315,7k ** Cities: 71,3k *** Stockholm: 34 500 *** Vasteviki: 22 500 *** Kalmar: 5 300 *** Åbo: 4 500 *** Sana: 2 800 *** Gotsky: 1 700 ** Ethnicity: Nordicite Gothic, Sami, Finns. ** Religion: Catholicism (Majority 99.6%) Orthodox Christianity (0.4%) ** Allies: Inkeri and Cherno-Vedena. * Wars and Conflicts: ** The Northern War: [ ] -> / = will be changed if moves work out. *** First Land front: We send 78% (9 056) of our First army and 70% (5 418) of our Third army to push the Sami and the nation of Arktalasriika to the north. **** Northern front: 12%-4 (1 393 -464=929) of the First army will Push the Sami to the north to the border, when/if that is done 4% (464) will go help the North eastern front to help. (Red) ***** If they Agree to leave our lands and persue peace: 3.5% (406) of the First army will go and help the North-eastern front, 3.5% (406) of the First army will go and help the Southern front **** North-eastern front: 24%the old Sami border:+4%= 28% with Sami:+3.5%=31.5% (2 786 250 656) of the First army will push the Arkatalsriika'ns to the east to get controll of the north-western part of the lake and a bit to the north.' (Green)' **** Southern front: 42% with Sami:+3.5%=45.5% (4 876 282) of our First army will, along with the Third army (5 418), a total of (10 294) try to push the Arktalasriika'n army to the north in order to get control of the south eastern part of the lake and the land south east of it. (Blue) *** Second Land front: We send 70% (5 418) of our Third Army to help the First army in the South. (as Showed above) *** Naval front: The 10% (1 161) of our First army, the 1000 troops sent by Inkeri, and all of our Second army (2 167) will try to break out of the Siege. *** Naval support team: we send 8% (929) of our First army to help the Northern front in breaking the Siege and sending them supplies. * Military: ''' ** '''Royal Guards: 200 ** Active Guards: 500 (patrolling cities and rural areas to keep everything under control). ** Border Guards: 300 (They will be patrolling close to the borders with neighboring nations) ** Army: First army: 3% (11 610), Second army: 0,56% (2 167), Third army: 2% (7 740), Inkeri troops: 1 000, (Captured or Dead: 5 430) *** First army: 11 610 **** Swordsmen: 2 676 **** Swordsmen with shields: 2 421 **** Cavalry with swords: 2 196 **** Cavalry with spears: 2 046 **** Archers: 2 271 *** Inkeri troops: 1000 *** Second army: 2 167 **** Swordsmen: 713 **** Swordsmen with shields: 714 **** Cavalry with swords: 413 **** Archers: 314 *** Third Army: 7 740 **** Swordsmen: 1 700 **** Swordsmen with shields: 1 700 **** Cavalry with swords: 1 500 **** Cavalry with spears: 1 340 **** Archers: 1 500 *** Captured or Dead: 5 430 (won't do anything to the Economy since they're either dead or captured. **** Swordsmen: 1 684 **** Swordsmen with shields: 1 514 **** Cavalry with swords: 1 364 **** Cavalry with spears: 1 264 **** Archers: 1 414 ** Navy: '''37 Long galleys (capacity ~120/ship) Transport ships 8, ** '''Diplomacy: *** Inkeri: Thank you for your support. And thank you for all the help you've given. *** Sami: We ask for you to leave our lands and return our soldiers to us, if you do this we promise that we will leave you alone for a long time. PS: your not allowed to help Arktalasriika in any way either. ** Events: *** Infrastructure: We start sending people out to different villages close to the cities and ask if they want a road connecting them and the cities, if they do, roads will be built between the villages and the cities as said.